


plain sweatshirts and bathtub confessions

by jj4eva



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj4eva/pseuds/jj4eva
Summary: in which a super shy and observant jennie kim comes across an im nayeon with plumpy cheeks and bunny teeth.





	1. plain sweatshirts

jennie, a college student majoring in psychology, spends most of her time in a coffee shop; be it to be on her leisure when she orders a frappe and sometimes a bagel, or on exam weeks when she asks for a cup of coffee and barely pays it no attention until it chills on its own.

 

being reticent and quiet, she got the hang of having close to no one in her circle of friends. she has a handful of people she knows, a few number that is also aware of her existence and the many, she only knows and watches from afar. besides being introverted, jennie was always too observant. she almost declares herself as a creep but most of the time she thinks it's just as fair that she couldn't help herself especially on the day she sees someone with the same sweatshirt as hers.

 

with a half empty coffee in hand, the psychology major makes herself comfortable by sitting on the soft furniture while watching the busy street outside. the coffee shop isn't too far from her dorm and the university but it was enough for it not to be packed with college students. it became her spot, it wasn't crowded and it helps her sips her drink in serenity without too many indistinct conversations of strangers that surrounds her.

 

two figures make their way to the counter. the ring of the bell and the laughter of two women gets jennie's attention. she almost looks away not before a familiar clothing on one of them makes her more intrigued. jennie squints her eyes for a split-second as she looks down immediately to give her outfit a once-over and by then she had realized she's wearing a sweatshirt much similar to hers. too similar, even. 

 

she fixes her eyes on the pair as they keep on talking about something funny while waiting for their drink. jennie watches without them knowing and quickly notices the girl's smile that showcases her plump cheeks and a pair of bunny teeth. jennie is certain that she had never seen her before but her companion, however, was someone more familiar.

 

it was the great park jihyo, she and jennie shares a class together and the latter is pretty sure that they haven't spoken before. she isn't certain if jihyo knows her either. the wide-eyed girl is quite popular in the university, maybe its because she can balance parties and academic grades so flawlessly that it always leaves jennie and a whole lot of other people wondering how she manages her time. jennie knows she has other popular people as her friends as well, in which jennie didn't even doubt.

 

when they got their drinks, they slightly extend their necks in search of a vacant seat. they explore their eyes around the premises as the outfit thief looks at jennie's direction and the psychology major gets slightly taken aback because of a sudden eye contact. thankfully, her reaction time was working just as fast. she drifts her eyes away in an instant, finding something to look at. now she feels the pair of orbs on her and of course, their shared clothing.

 

park jihyo and her company ended up seating on a seat right across her, giving the outfit thief a great perspective of jennie sipping on her coffee while trying to study. she can't help not looking at their direction as she gazes upon her prominent features.

 

jennie studies it instead, and she thinks it's better than anyone else's.

 

she stares with intrigued eyes. it may be because she's delusional but she sees the other stare back with great interest, jennie's cat eyes gets drawn back again. they lock eyes longer than they first did, the outfit thief's eyes seemed like a maze and jennie feels she's at sea. maybe it seemed longer since she was waiting for the girl to look away which she wasn't able to do, so jennie forfeits the impromptu staring contest that somehow brought up the tension between them.

 

jennie wouldn't be mistaken if park jihyo have felt it too.

 

because of the unexpected arrival of a really pretty girl, jennie fails to do what she really had planned doing. before the outfit thief and park jihyo's departure, they walk towards the exit wherein jennie is seated nearer. she puts on her earphones and does anything but lift her head, in attempt of hiding her face so park jihyo wouldn't recognize.

 

it was a surprise that she actually did.

 

"wait . . you're jennie, right?" a voice chirped and it was park jihyo's. it startles jennie as she takes off her earphones. "from mr. baek?"

 

the mention of their professor startles her again. any word that followed the next only made the anxiety coarse through jennie's veins.

 

"u— uh yeah . . that's me,"

 

jennie stutters, something she do most of the time specifically when she feels the other girl's gaze. jennie tries her hardest not to get distracted by it, so instead she looks at park jihyo.

 

"i haven't noticed you," _it's not like its something new_ , jennie thinks. "do you always go here?"

 

she nods to answer her question and thinks that she should've known better not to response to park jihyo's first greeting, now she's initiating a conversation.

 

"i'm park jihyo," she reaches out a hand.

 

it would be rude not to shake it and jennie wanted to so she replies with a shake, a mention of her full name and with a, "yes, i know."

 

she hopes it wasn't as creepy as it sounds.

 

jihyo chuckles. "do you want to come over my house this saturday?"

 

a party, _of course_. both of them had that vibe in them, an aura that jennie is clearly lacking. what are they even celebrating?

 

"we're celebrating because my friend here, nayeon, is back," surprisingly, jihyo replies with an answer to her silent interrogation. she motions the figure beside her flashing a smile to jennie that the psychology major returned. suddenly it felt like they didn't have the same clothing, it was just something plain, anyway. "would you like to come? i invited the whole class, you know . . . if you're worried of being out of place."

 

jennie learns that park jihyo is kind. she didn't have the heart to turn down her offer but she doesn't forget the fact that she haven't been in a party her whole life so she plays it safe and says that she'll try since she didn't wholeheartedly agree to come either.

 

plus, its a park jihyo party. everyone would come, the psychology major would not be surprised if she doesn't look for jennie's presence the day after.

 

in the coarse of jennie and jihyo's exchange, jennie almost forgets that she is wearing the same sweatshirt as the outfit thief named nayeon, as jihyo introduced her to be. prior to the couple leaving the coffee shop, nayeon blurts out, "i like your sweatshirt, jennie. see you in the party,"

 

the outfit thief doesn't wait for a reply, instead she manages to give jennie a wink while jihyo gets her out, nagging her about going shopping.

 

  
jennie was now left alone, speechless and with a fluttering heart all because of someone's impact.

  
  
when the pair was out of earshot, jennie buried her face in her palms. she lets out a sigh, recalling what the hell just happened out of the blue. she thinks of going to the said event that was totally not jennie's usual environment. she knows it would give her a hard time to adjust but maybe, just maybe, it was about damn time to get out of her comfort zone.

  
  
another thought got her losing her mind; she may or may not have developed a crush on someone that stole her outfit.

 


	2. bathtub confessions

because of jennie's lack of information about parties, she consults her senior jisoo, who is thankfully her roommate and somehow jennie's exact opposite. 

 

jennie and jisoo bonded for years. jennie is jisoo's best and only friend in her department, who would probably give the best advice for the celebration this friday. jisoo will be graduating this year and she marked a pretty name in their university, a name to be remembered because of the combination of beauty and from time to time, brains.

 

jisoo learned to party the first year she attended college. being jennie's roommate, they grew quite close and had shared everything about each other. sometimes jennie ponders on how would she be if she had the same lifestyle as jisoo's. would she have as many as friends like hers? she can already tell she would be invited to park jihyo's party even without jihyo asking her herself or maybe she didn't even need an invitation to provide them an appearance.

 

party girls always were popular. they were confident, had a big circle of friends and they do not care less if they were true or not.

 

"oh, nayeon . ." jisoo stirs the ramyeon in swift, turning her back on the dining table where jennie is seated. "i haven't seen her but some people were talking about her before she came,"

  
  
wow, she's famous even before coming to the university. jennie thinks.

  
  
"they're having a party for her," jennie is patiently waiting for jisoo to be done so they could share the said food. "is she that popular?"

  
  
"i wouldn't say popular . . . i guess she's just really connected with the popular people one way or another," jisoo slumps to the seat across her. she looks at jennie who's already eating her noodles. "you're going?"

  
  
"jihyo . . . she invited," she says in between of eating her food.#

 

"you should go. actually, i think i'll have to come with you if you will,"

  
  
jisoo knows well enough to know that a party is not jennie's habitat. jennie silently give thanks to whoever was above for blessing her with someone like kim jisoo.

  
  
  
* * *

 

the night of the party, jennie had two difficulties.

  
  
first, her outfit which was solved immediately by the help of jisoo. and second, coming in to the peak of the celebration, which jisoo said was the best time of the party to attend to.

  
  
in contrary, jennie thought it was the worst. the foreign smell of alcohol welcomed and utterly disgusted her, along with a really crowded living room packed with tipsy if not drunk familiar faces she sees in the university.

 

jisoo said she'd come with her although the senior never promised she'd be by her side the whole time. now, she doesn't know where in the world is her senior. jennie is disappointed but she thinks she doesn't have the right to be.

  
  
she makes her way to the less crowded part of the house which is surprisingly park jihyo's kitchen. it was bigger than the one her family has back home but looked a little more of a mess because of the empty cups and other residues. she sits on a portion just beside the sink, holding her beverage as she witnesses the spontaneous youth of her peers.

  
  
jennie spots someone she had seen before, she's looking for someone, jennie senses it on her movements and how her eyes drift from one perspective to another. she stares with hopeful eyes, hoping for her to stare back or hoping to be the one she's looking for.

  
  
not long until she meets eyes her and she feels getting lost all over again. her smile widened much to how her expression was before. it was genuine and jennie swears it made her heart melt into a puddle.

  
  
she comes towards to the kitchen counter where she's seated. no one dared to break the contact as jennie smiles back.

  
"you came,"

  
  
jennie almost believes she was anticipating her appearance. almost. she can't easily hop into conclusions now. so, she refuses to assume.

  
  
"it's not like i'm allergic to parties,"

  
  
nayeon sits next to her. her smile doesn't fade and jennie feels her heart is beating fast in compliment to the upbeat music.

  
  
they sit silent for a minute or two, just holding their red cups and their eyes now fixed on others. it wasn't uncomfortable but jennie wanted more. she ponders on what kind of person nayeon is, she wants to get to know her, wants to know more about her, wants her to share her embarrassing stories, her accomplishments in life and anything else in between.

  
  
nayeon gives off a vibe as if she's someone easy to talk to and jennie haven't felt the urge to start a conversation first for as long as she can remember. now, for the first time in a long time, she feels like it and she hopes her anxiety doesn't get the best of her.

  
"how are you doing?"

  
  
_oh god_ , here goes the lamest conversation starter ever.

  
  
"just fine," nayeon says as she pulls a small smile. "you?"

  
  
jennie fucking hates small talk but she hates herself even more for initiating one.

  
  
"i—i haven't properly introduced myself. i'm jennie." she felt it was so long until she said an introduction to a stranger without the help of a friend.

  
"yes, outfit thief. i've heard of you," nayeon kids, jennie smiles as she remembers it was the nickname she gave her.

  
  
"you could've been the one who stole it from me thought," jennie scoffs, "how can you even like it? it was merely a plain one."

  
  
"nothing," she chuckles a bit, then takes a sip of her beverage. jennie bets its beer which she found intoxicating but she for some reason, she didn't mind. "i guess i just find you pretty and refreshing to look at."

  
  
jennie doesn't know what to do now, she feels her cheeks heat up because of nayeon's words. she is silent once again, but the girl beside her breaks it just as fast. nayeon is a great talker with a lot of really lame jokes. jennie laughs as they both did. they found themselves on the kitchen floor talking about anything or everything as jennie finds herself falling even more. 

 

** * * * **

  
  
"wanna get out of here?"

  
  
"w—where to?"

  
  
"come on, i'm not a some sort of psychopath."

  
  
jennie takes her hand and tells herself to trust nayeon even just a bit.

  
  
** * * * **

  
  
they almost reach their destination which was park jihyo's backyard pool when they bump into a very drunk minatozaki sana.

  
  
nayeon was planning to introduce jennie to her circle of friends, the latter wanted to differ but nayeon's hand was too soft and it worries her that she might not get a hold of it anymore if she lets go.

  
  
it's a toxic thought, but jennie doesn't care.

  
  
a drunk minatozaki sana is a mess. jennie had heard of her as the crazy hot mess from the visual arts department from jisoo. the senior had mentioned her a couple of times before, since the japanese girl was making too many iconic moments in parties jisoo went to. she was loud and has low tolerance on alcohol, as jisoo said. so jennie learns on how to act around people like minatozaki sana.

  
" _nayeonieee . . ._ "

  
  
she clings one arm on nayeon's shoulder, holding a beer on the other. her eyes are maybe a quarter closed, her balance is poor and her hair looks like a nest. jennie smells the intoxicating smell of alcohol on her clothes.

  
  
sana is pressing her body close to nayeon in a great extent. jennie senses that nayeon is used to a minatozaki sana like this, all drunk and very very clingy.

  
  
"are you having _funnnnn_?" it was flirtatious, jennie isn't mistaken by how she touches nayeon. how she's leaning on to her so close that sana's scent would probably be all over nayeon later. she feels a pang of jealousy, but that is something she wouldn't admit to a three day long infatuation that had grew more and more ever since that infatuation took a step in jennie's usual coffee shop.

  
  
she isn't much sure how big of a crush it is right now when she's holding her hand, it was a foreign yet very comforting. at the same time right now someone drunk is clinging to her as if she's hanging from a cliff. its annoying and its not a pretty sight she doesn't bother looking at so she meddles and looks anywhere or at anything but not on nayeon and minatozaki sana.

  
  
it was probably because of the alcohol but jennie hates it anyway.

  
  
"sana . . not right now," nayeon says serious, trying to jerk her arm away. "i'm with someone, play with dahyun,"

  
  
"who even is she?" sana is like a baby with her lollipop taken away from her. "is she your girlfriend?"

  
  
_girlfriend_. jennie immediately looks at them because of a triggering term, she waits for what nayeon is going to say.

  
  
"what if she is?"

  
  
_miss jennie? miss jennie? oh my god she fucking dead_.

  
  
minatozaki sana protests, nagging her about why nayeon didn't tell her a thing about jennie. she gives light slaps on nayeon's shoulder and arm while nayeon holds hers so she could stand straight. when she lets go because of the pain sana is inflicting, the intoxicated girl with poor balance falls on her heels, nayeon catches her body in time for minatozaki sana to lean on, but as a result of the impact, jennie had to let go of nayeon's hand and half of the beverage sana is holding is now on nayeon's shirt. no one was paying that much of an attention except the three.

  
  
sana apologizes but still was drunk. nayeon leads her to where kim dahyun is, alongside with jennie and a wet clothing. nayeon finds a bathroom and leads jennie in it while she finds a towel and changes into something not wet with beer.

  
  
jennie sits on the tub, something she often do back home with local playmates, it makes her feel like a kid all over again. she wonders how nayeon knows so much about park jihyo's house. she ponders and tries not to look on a changing nayeon. until now, nayeon's words from just a while ago makes her cheeks go red and her heart flutter. she plays it on her head like its a voice clip, she rewinds and rewinds and it makes her smile like a fool.

  
  
"you're blushing,"

  
  
nayeon catches jennie off guard as she hops in the tub, their feet touches and their knees are close to their chests. the tub is probably just for one person but they made it work. jennie looks away this time.

  
  
"i— its . . . i— i blame it on the alcohol," she leaves jennie a stuttering mess once again.

  
  
"i'm pretty sure you were drinking diet coke, jennie."

  
  
"ho— how do you even know that?"

  
  
"what's the matter?" nayeon bends down a bit to see jennie's face while placing a hand on her knee. "do i make you feel uncomfortable?"

  
  
"not really,"

  
  
"then what?"

  
  
jennie takes a deep breath.

  
  
"its just that— you make me really bothered and your actions and words it makes me go crazy," jennie blabbers and now her words are coming out of her mouth with no longer control. "y— you probably don't know what effect it does on me. it makes my heart flutter and i feel a garden of butterflies in my stomach and you're probably just being nice but—"

  
  
"i'm glad." nayeon says and cuts off jennie who is now out of words. jennie turns her head down in shame, but it rises up because of nayeon's response.

  
  
she's smiling but it was more of a smirk as if she's proud of herself.

  
  
"wh— what?"

  
  
"i like you, jennie," nayeon reaches for jennie's hand, caressing her fingers and now jennie cannot move an inch. "i'm glad i have that effect on you,"

  
  
"i like you, too. but are you sure—"

  
  
nayeon cuts her off and closes the gap between them, meeting jennie's soft lips. she brushes it against hers, and her hand is now on her neck.

  
  
after a long kiss, nayeon looks straight into jennie's eyes.

  
  
"i'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> belated happy birthday nayeon. thank you everyone for reading ♡
> 
>  


End file.
